Guardians: Silver Millenium
by celestecarter
Summary: Chronicles of the Senshi and Guardians, from the beginning of the Silver Empire to it's fall at the hands of Metallia and the Dark Nation
1. Introduction

The Silver Millennium

Part One of the Chronicles of Senshi

__

The Silver Millennium, Princess Serene, and other related events Copyright (c) 1999, Elizabeth Ray. The _Hana Guardians _and related situations(c)1999, Samantha Anthony. _Sailor Moon_, the _Sailor Moon_ characters and their respective names and likenesses are trademarks of TOEI Animation Co., Ltd.(c)1991 Naoko Takeuchi. (You are the world's most talented mangaku, and we love you! Bring Bunny back to life! We need more!) (c)1998 Mixx Entertainment. (You guys rule! Translate more SM Manga!!!!)

Written by: Elizabeth Ray

Original story by: Elizabeth Ray, Samantha Anthony, and Lyssa Farestad

Revision and addition team: Jamie Pritchard, Payton Hooper.

Final editing by: Elizabeth Ray

__

By the light of the moon, her court and her Queen,

Awaken you warriors, and set my heart free

For Yuri, Tira, and Lina, our likenesses.

For Hanako, Michiko, and Nariko, the

three spirits of our friendship. 

Introduction

Once, there was a kingdom that spanned the entire Solar System. Our nine planets orbiting the sun, not unlike they do today, were home to a majestic civilization during a now forgotten era- the Silver Millennium.

Over twenty-seven thousand years ago, the house of Serenity came to the throne of the Moon Kingdom. For years, they raged furious wars with surrounding planets, the Dark Kingdom, and was even in the midst of their own civil war.

During the House of Serenity's Seventh Generation, the Princess Phoebe was born. Once she became Queen, Phoebe knew she must find a solution to the war for her citizens, and the citizens of the entire solar system. For years, Queen Phoebe sought answers, never finding anything that would be of any help. Then she began to study the magicks. She traveled all throughout the solar system, learning and mastering the special magicks of the nine high mages. For thirty years, Queen Phoebe studied the magick arts.

When Queen Phoebe returned home, she was too old to bear a child and never married. Queen Phoebe handed the crown to her younger brother, Malcolm. 

Queen Phoebe took the magicks she had learned and forged their powers together. She used an ancient spell to cast this great power into her family's signet, the Imperial Silver Crystal. Thus, she created what would become humanity's safeguard against evil for the rest of eternity. She created the instrument that began a legacy that would last until the end of time; she created hope.

Peace was attained with the destruction of , the leading planet in the rebellion against the house of Serenity. Amethyst Metallia, Queen of and creator of the Dark Kingdom dimension, was banished from the Solar System, and was threatened with execution upon her return. 

With all traces of rebellion crushed, Phoebe spent the final years of her life writing her memoirs and teaching gifted students from the Space Science and Technology Academy. There were rumors that she taught one of her students the secrets to the Silver Imperial Crystal, but these were strictly denied by Phoebe herself, who claimed that even she did not fully understand it's nature.

Phoebe passed away only fourteen seasons after her great battle against Metallia. She was seventy-nine cycles, relatively young for the Lunarian life span. With her passing, she left behind a private study for the Queen of the Silver Empire with valued information only the sole monarch could be trusted with. The mountains of tomes and novels, the cases of priceless artifacts and royal heirlooms, every last treaty, decree and royal document, all were kept in this private library.

Soon after, the Empire blossomed. Mercury and Pluto begin seeking greater technological advancements. Venus, with it's mostly elven population, became a bustling trade center, exporting fine-quality handcrafted elven clothes and furniture. Mars and Neptune were centers for the arts, Jupiter and Uranus became rival training schools for the Empire's finest warriors, and the Moon maintained it's standing as the center of Empire social, military, and political activity.

It was a time of advancements, technologically and medically, magickal and mechanical. For almost 2,000 years there was more peace than battles. However, when the Empire was approaching it's two-thousandth anniversary, trouble arose from the least likely of all places.

The Earth.

Mysteriously, evil powers were conjuring monsters, people were turning away from their religion and their monarchs, and soon enough, a rebellion arose in the Kingdom of Atlantis. The neighboring kingdoms, Crystal Kingdom and Sehearday, sent their troops in assistance. It seemed that they were winning, when an unknown event turned the Crystal Kingdom and Sehearday against one another. Within four seasons, every Kingdom on Earth was warring one another. 

It was the Crystal Kingdom made their plea to the Moon Kingdom for help that the Earth was considered for joining the Empire. The Earth had always been self-dependent, not needing to rely on the high mages to keep the planet's air breathable, or it's land livable. The Earth was refferred to as the 'home colony', because it was indeed where the first of mankind were born from the heavens.

From heaven they came, and to the heavens the returned......


	2. Prologue

Guardians: Silver Millennium

by Celeste Carter

Prologue

A beautiful palace stood gleaming in the fluorescent glow of the night Earth. Its garden walls were high, and the perfect pillars and shine of the smooth stone it was constructed of told of its newness. The palace, young itself, was home of the royal family of the moon. Outside, beautiful gardens with flowing fountains and stone statuettes covered the remaining palace grounds. Large, weeping Lunar Fringe trees with silver leaves and small Moonflower bushes with many different colored blooms dotted the length of the sidewalks. In the central garden, a large marble fountain with cascading waterfalls flowed gently. The pleasant fragrance of Moon Lilies floated through the air. 

Inside, a young princess peeked around the corner of an extremely long corridor. From this corner, the corridor branched into an intersection of four halls. Seeing no one present, she scurried down the hall to her left as fast as she could without tripping over the magnificent length of her white and silver dress. Her long silver pigtails gently trailed behind her. She clutched her candlestick tightly, so as not to spill any wax as she ran. She picked up the skirt and many layers of petticoats underneath with her free hand. She ran down the maze of halls and corridors, painstakingly tripping every so often.

_ This is no time to be clumsy! _she told herself. _I have to hurry! The guards will come, and I'll be sent back to my chambers!_

The small princess slid to halt on the smooth stone floor in front of two grand doors. She looked up at the towering doors above her. They were made of black onyx, and bore the royal symbol of the Moon Kingdom in pure silver that gleamed in the light of her candle. 

The princess swallowed hard. She knew this place was off-limits, but she just had to know what was inside. What was so special that not even her mother, the Queen, dared to go inside? Not to mention no one would even discuss it with her. It sparked her curiosity, and she was frustrated because she, the Imperial Princess, wasn't allowed inside. For a twelve year-old, she was highly mature for her age. It was her responsibility, she felt, to know the secrets of the Kingdom she would one day inherit. In order to understand her subjects and be a strong ruler, she needed to understand the people and the mysteries. Was that not sufficient enough reason to do what she pleased? _Of course it is! I am Supreme Princess Crystal, first in line to the royal throne of the Imperial Moon Kingdom!_

After reassuring herself, a new confidence filled her. Hesitantly, she pushed the large symbol on the doors. Recognizing her as a direct member of the royal family, they slowly began to part. From the torch-lit hallway, the little girl could see there were no lights on inside. She cautiously held her candlestick high, trying to make as much use of it as possible. The light flickered as she trembled nervously. She started forward, not knowing if she should be afraid of what she might find inside.

She walked slowly, careful not to make any noise or possibly set off any alarms that had been set up. Once she was completely inside, the doors slammed shut, locking the young princess inside, in the darkness. 

But only for a moment. Suddenly, a bright, white light filled the room. 

__

An alarm! She twirled around to face its source at the center of the room. 

In the center of the vast chamber, a small crystal was shining brightly. It had been placed on a silver pillow with sparkling silver trim, and placed on a short pillar. The pillar was made from an unknown white stone, and was polished to a smooth shine, like the rest of the Palace walls.

The young princess approached the pillar. As she did, the Crystal began to shine and sparkle, glowing even brighter as the girl neared it. Once she was close enough, she reached out and grabbed it, laughing to herself as she did.

_This is it? _She peered curiously at the stone sitting in her hands._ The Silver Emperial Crystal? That's what they wanted to keep me away from? How silly! What did they think I'd do, steal it?_

She sat her candlestick down in place of the crystal on the gleaming pillow. The princess could feel the jewel growing warm in her hand. It continued to sparkle, growing ever brighter. The girl shaded her eyes with the other hand. 

_'Tis warm! What is this, that grows so bright? No ordinary diamond. A magic jewel this is! Something truly special, indeed! It's bright light so warm and inviting!_

She gasped. _With what strange tongue do I now speak? That of the Vulcans? But, I've never studied... _

And as suddenly as it had begun to grow, the light and warmth of the crystal enveloped the young Princess.

_Yes...I have studied Vulcan language...No! I've not!...This new knowledge has somehow made it's way to me... _

Frightened, she dropped the jewel. To her amazement, it stayed afloat in the air, held up by some mystical power. She took a step back. Fear coursed through her, as knowledge from the many different planets, peoples, and cultures throughout the solar system entered her mind. 

_How is this possible?! What great magic dost this strange jewel hold?!_

She could feel herself growing warmer and brighter, like she was being given an incredible gift. A gift of power. A gift of intelligence. It was as though....as though the Emperial Crystal were becoming part of her. All of its radiance, its warmth, and its power were penetrating into her. 

This was quite unexpected. She was frightened beyond belief, and screamed for the Guards, "Help! Somebody help! Hurry, please help me!" Startled and confused, she took another step back, away from the hovering jewel. She accidentally bumped into the stone pillar, knocking her candlestick from its place on the pillow. It dropped to the floor, knocking the still-lit candle out of the candleholder. It rolled beneath her feet, her skirts catching aflame immediately. 

The silk and taffeta skirts blazed up. The young Princess screamed, crying out for help, only half-aware of what was going on. Her mind was numb from all the information it was being flooded with. Her body was frozen in place from the mixture of her fear and her mind's incapability. She couldn't figure out if the intense heat was real, or if it was from the Emperial Crystal. 

Several guards, slow from just being aroused from sleep, were racing down the halls to the Emperial Crystal chamber. Behind them, a frantic and worried Queen sped after her daughter's cries. Her worst fear had come true.

They arrived at the chamber doors, which were sealed shut. The Queen made her way through, touching the Silver Emblem that recognized only members of the Royal Family. Sensing her urgency, the doors swung open.

Her daughter stood ahead of them, her garments burning, crying pitifully. The Queen cried out to her daughter, "Crystal! Crystal!" But the girl could not hear her poor mother, or the Guards, or even her own crying. She was concentrating too hard.

_I'm...burning...I'm going to die.... no... Fire go out!...please, I don't want to die!..._

As the Queen ran towards her burning daughter, she was stopped in her tracks as a bright flash blinded her vision. After a few seconds, when her eyes returned to normal, she couldn't believe the sight in front of her.

Princess Crystal stood before them, in perfect health, wearing her favorite white and silver gown, bows pressed, sashes tied snug around her waist. Her eyes were shut peacefully, and a calm smile graced her pink lips. 

The Queen fainted.


	3. Chapter 1: Setsuna

Guardians: Silver Millennium

by Celeste Carter

Chapter One: Pluto

Millions of miles away, on a world completely different than that of the Earth's Moon, another moon floated in it's orbit around a world much smaller than Earth. The smallest of the planet colonies, Pluto was a dim, dark world that was kept alive by the magic of the nine mages. For nearly three centuries now the high mages had been casting their magic on the nine planetary colonies so that humans could inhabit them. The powerful magics were what made the air of this tiny planet breathable. It made it's landscape fresh and green, made the flowers bloom, and made the distant sun shine brightly for this farthest planet. It made the weather patterns in the atmosphere predictable, and it thawed the icy shell that once covered the world and it's moon, Charon.

On this far-away world that, thousands of years later, would become known as the home of the God of the Underworld, there now lived hundreds of thousands of people. The Kingdom of Pluto was prosperous for it's small size, and the people were loyal to their King and Queen. King Zinon was a strong military leader, and was the best strategist in the colonies. Together with Queen Lexia, they had three children: two sons named Oz, 22, Cian, 8, and a daughter named Setsuna, 18. 

At eighteen years-old, Setsuna was all that her lord-father could have asked for in a daughter. From birth, she had been raised as a lady. She was taught formal eloquence at the finest boarding schools. She had studied at the finest universities on Mercury and at home on Pluto. She had grown into a stunning young woman, with all the charm, elegance, and beauty her birthright bestowed. 

While she was such a lady, she was also quite a siren. Her dark emerald locks and bold crimson eyes were the envy of every woman in the Kingdom, and the target of every suitor in the colonies. Young men from every Royal Line had attempted to court her, but to no avail. Setsuna was intelligent and witty. She liked to see men squirm as they tried to match up to her boldness. Many of her suitors found her brightness ill-mannered. Others thought it cheeky and disdainful. She had already turned away twenty suitors in only a year. Her lord-father had nearly gone mad about the matter. Setsuna was first in line to his throne, and with Pluto being the smallest and least powerful of the planet Kingdoms, he needed to prove to the other high Kings that his line was secure. His younger son Cian was already betrothed to Princess Aiko from Mercury, making the pressure to marry off his daughter that much stronger.

At this particular moment of interest, Setsuna was headed down the hallways of the Charon Castle, the home of the Prime-Minister of Pluto, who was also the King of Charon. During the Fire Season, Setsuna and her family visited their Moon often, attending the many parties and festivals of the season. Tonight was yet another court function, and her attendance was mandatory. _Just what I need. Another night of dancing with scores of brainless twits who want to marry me for my money and my looks. Sometimes I wish I could have been born an ugly peasant._ She paused for a moment in front of a full length mirror hanging on the black marble wall. She peered scrutinizingly at her reflection, making sure her dress was fitting, the mass of jade hair was smooth and shining, and the scarlet eyes were bright and alert. _No such luck, I suppose._ She sighed, then continued down the hallway until she reached the grand staircase that led down into the palace proper from the residents' chambers.

As she descended the stairs, she was met by her father, who took her hand and kissed it lovingly. He smiled excitedly at his daughter, who gave him a puzzled, yet pleased expression in return. 

"You seem to be in extremely high spirits father. Do you care to enlighten me as to why?"

King Zinon laughed merrily as he shook his head. "Why, dearest one. Does a man need a reason to be happy?" He placed an arm around his daughter as they strode into the vestibule outside the ballroom.

Setsuna smirked, "No. But I know you Papa, and I know that look you get when you are up to something. Mischievous fellow!"

The King squeezed his daughter tight in a bear hug. He then placed his hands on top of her shoulders. "I'm just happy to see that my daughter has grown up to be such a beautiful young woman. But..." he started.

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "I know, Papa. I know you want me to get married..."

"At least engaged my dear! You don't need to rush into anything."

Setsuna sighed, giving her father a sad smile. "I will Papa. Someday soon, I promise."

The King smiled. He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, then turned and disappeared into the crowd. 

Over a thousand brightly dressed courtiers were present that night. They were dancing a variation of the Spinning Waltz, a dance that originated at the Mars royal court. Couples were twirling about at a tremendous speed, and dizzy ladies were constantly stepping out leaving their partners searching for someone new to spin about with. 

_Perfect._ Setsuna thought. She looked through the throng of people on the dance floor, trying to spot someone she believed would be worthy enough to dance with her. Spotting a raven-haired young man looking about the same as she, she knew she had found her chance. She approached him, smiling gently as she tapped his shoulder.

He spun around to face her. He had dark brown eyes, and a golden tan complexion. He was tall, even taller than she was, which was about 5'9". He had strong, square shoulders, and a well-chiseled face. His brown eyes grew wide with astonishment when he recognized who she was.

"My Imperial Princess..." he began, bowing on one knee.

Setsuna laughed in amusement. "It never ceases to amuse me when people do that." Then seriously, "Please stand up. I cannot dance with you if you're sitting in the floor like a stooge." The young man looked up at the smiling Princess, who was reaching down with a slender arm to help him up. He gratefully accepted the outstretched arm, and stood to gaze into the eyes of his Princess. They stood there for a moment, not speaking, not moving. Setsuna realized she had not been breathing, and gasped for air. 

Finally, the young man spoke. "M..my name is Bellamy, son of Bennett from the House of Vulcan." He looked down at Setsuna, who was still smiling gently.

"And my name, dear sir, is Setsuna Mandze Ursina the First of the House of Pluto, First in line to the Pluto Royal Throne. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, my lord." She giggled softly. "But you may call me Setsuna. Please. My middle names are atrocious!" The two young people laughed together.

"And you may call me Bell. It's what I go by. I'm only called Bellamy when I get into trouble." he said. He took her hand and placed his other hand at her waist. 

"And how often might that be?" She picked her skirts up with her free hand.

"More than you may care to know of, Your Highness."

"Setsuna. Call me Setsuna. I know it's against protocol, but if it is just you and I, then there is no protocol, is there?"

He stared at her, surprised. "Yes. You are right.... Setsuna." The two looked at each other for a moment, then laughing, jumped into the dance and commenced to twirling.

Hours later, when she and Bellamy had danced countless waltzes and gavottes, minuets and sarabandes, he reluctantly told her that he had to leave. She did not argue, nor did she try to convince him to stay. But she did make him promise to visit her soon, after the Fire Season was over and she had returned home to Pluto. 

As he walked through the doors of the Ballroom, he turned and waved to Setsuna, who was still standing, watching him from the same spot in which they had said goodbye. She slowly lifted an arm, waved a small farewell, then pressed her hand against her heart, which was pounding uncomfortably. Bellamy turned and continued down the hallway. When she could see him no longer, she sighed wistfully. 

__

Has it finally happened? Is there some small chance that I have finally fallen in love? I've met someone who is too good to be true...perhaps this is all a dream. At least father will be happy to hear this news. She smiled. Yes, her father would be thrilled. Maybe now she could have some peace.

Feeling the toll of the night's ceaseless activities wash over her, she was now ready to retire. She started to make her way to the door, when she noticed a person standing by it. Long white hair, glistening blue eyes, and a small crescent moon insignia on his forehead.... 

_No! I cannot deal with him right now. Good heavens, can he not take 'no' for an answer? _ She did an about face, heading towards the back of the room. _Perchance he did not notice me._ She prayed silently. Her feet carried her as fast as she could go without causing suspicion.

"Setsuna-hime!"

_Oh no! Walk...faster, faster, faster!_ Her feet pressed on a little faster. Her eyes searched for an escape....there! Behind the thrones, the servant's corridor. She made a break for the door, opened it, and quickly shut it behind her.

"Wait! Setsuna-hi-" 

She quickly ran down the hall, turning down as many passageways as she could. Once she felt she had ran far enough, she stopped to catch her breath. She was panting heavily, her chest rising up and down in quick heaves. Exhausted, she knelt down in the floor and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thrice-damned suitors! I'd banish them all if I had the chance. Aggravating, selfish, witless boors!_ A picture of her adversary floated in her mind. _Especially him. What a bother!_ The young man was Venusian, and served the Pluto Royal Family. Therfore, he thought that he should have the Princess' hand in marriage, no problem. _I have a problem with it!_ Setsuna thought madly, trying to keep her temper under control. 

_Where am I?_ She looked about at the doors in the small passage. She walked to the one closest to her. No signs or plaques. _Curses. I was hoping-_ Her thoughts were cut off at the sound of laughing from the other side of the door. 

Quickly she stepped over to the door. She knelt down and pressed an ear against the door. She could hear two men, both laughing at some inside joke. At the sound of the laughing, she quickly recognized the voice.

"...will finally establish Pluto as a powerful, important Kingdom...."

_Father!_ She pulled her ear away from the door, wiping away some of the slimy mildew with her hand. She made a disgusted face. She quickly pulled out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her hands clean before setting her ear back on the door."...don't you agree LeRoi?" Zinon said, in a jovial voice.

"This is too incredible to pass up. Of course I agree. You may count on my full financial support. I am at your disposal my King," LeRoi, her father's chief advisor and ruler of Pluto's moon, said earnestly, with more than a hint of excitement in his voice. Then he added in a more solemn tone," But how shall we talk Her Royal Highness into this?"

Setsuna smirked at the mention of her mother. So her father _was_ plotting something. _Again_. Lady Lexia, Queen of Pluto, was a very powerful woman to be the monarch of such a small Kingdom. And as far as her father was concerned, she was _the_ most powerful woman in the universe. Their relationship was extremely love-hate. 

_Yes, he hates her, she loves him._ Setsuna sighed. _My parents never do anything but try to stab each other in the back. And I'm us-_ She broke off her train of thought as realization hit her full force. 

_And I'm usually in the middle of it!_ She know pressed her ear directly against the door, ignoring the slimy mildew. She listened with great intent, her pulse starting to raise slightly.

"Lexia is not to know of these events," her father's voice replied from the other side of the wall.

"Will not... know? B.. but, how else can we... ? Who will-"

"Setsuna will." Zinon stated calmly.

"Yes... Setsuna will..." LeRoi sounded surprised, then aptly relieved.

"Now, let us get back to the celebration my good man!" her father exclaimed and headed back into the ballroom. "My wife will suspect...." his voice trailed off as the two men exited the room.

Setsuna felt a chill shoot up her spine as LeRoi let the door fall shut with a thud behind him.

_Setsuna will what father? ... Setsuna will what?_ she whispered inwardly. She couldn't place it, but suddenly she felt as if her world had gone terribly horribly wrong.

"Setsuna-chan!" a small voice cried, "have you seen the commotion at the temple?" Cian exclaimed excitedly, tugging on his elder sister's skirt. She had returned home to the Onyx Palace on Pluto two weeks ago, and had been awaiting a visit from Bellamy ever since. She had done nothing but wander about aimlessly, ignoring duties and protocol left and right. There were various rumors circulating, but none of them were anything that would amount to trouble for her. She made it a point not to worry with rumors.

This morning, she had found her way to the gardens surrounding the palace. As usual, it was a sun-shining day, and the air was sweet with the blooming roses. She was now sitting on a pillar, looking down at her younger sibling with a cheerful smile.

"Commotion?" Setsuna asked, crouching down to the eight year-old's level.

"Oh yes, it's been going on all week! There's men with carts filled with some odd stone slabs that are heading up there all the time. They won't let anyone in anymore," Cian explained.

"Did they say why?" Setsuna asked, interested.

"They said it's for repairs, but Essien, one of the serving boys, told my maid, Leda, that they're building something huge in the middle of that temple. He knows, he lives down the hill from the temple, you see."

"You can't take to heart everything the servants say, Cian-chan," Setsuna replied.

"Oh, not always, but we must wonder mustn't we? It's not every day that these things happen," Cian replied with the certainty that all small children possess.

"Yes, it is odd. Don't worry yourself overmuch dear-heart," Setsuna smiled reassuringly.

"Ah, no. I'm sure it's just repairs. Perhaps there'll be a rededication festival!" Cian's face lit up at the thought. Then, hearing his nurse calling, he turned and ran back down the garden path.

_Something strange is going on. Something bad is going to happen. I know it, I can feel it in my blood.... Father-_ Her mind flashed back to that night nearly a month ago, to the mysterious conversation she heard..._ Papa, why won't you tell me what's going on?_


	4. Chapter 2: Destiny

Guardians- Silver Millennium

by Celeste Carter

Chapter Two: Destiny

"So you think you're father is up to something? Well, I'll admit that's no surprise, Setsuna-chan." Queen Lexia said from her chair in her private study. She was sitting in a small, hand-carved chair made from the finest cherry oak. It's cushions were silver and trimmed with black ribbon. In her lap she held a monstrous book, and her reading glasses she had just removed. 

Setsuna sat at her mother's feet. She rested her head on her mother's lap, ignoring the huge tome. "No, Mama. I think Papa is going to get himself trouble. I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen, but it's not my place to say anything." She glanced up into her mother's soft, crimson eyes.

"Ah, I see. So you want me to scold your Father for something he hasn't even done?"

"Yet, Mama. Yet. I know something big is going on....something wrong." She thought for a moment, then remembered her earlier conversation with her brother. "Oh, Mama? Do you know what's going on at the Great Temple? There has been a lot going on there lately."

"Oh, that's right. Your father told me they are doing repairs. The last great storm we had destroyed some of the statues, so they are taking in more stone to recarve and repair them. I even heard the Seven Mages have come to oversee things."

Setsuna let a sigh of relief. So maybe she was just jumping to conclusions. Maybe.. but her Father's words still haunted her.

_"Setsuna will...Setsuna will...The Queen will not be notified..._"

Setsuna gasped. "That's it! Oh my goodness!" She rose to her feet. The Queen looked up at her daughter in alarm. Setsuna turned to her mother, lifting the giant book out of her lap and sitting it aside on her mother's desk. She grasped her mother's hands in her own.

"Mama... the reason we...you don't know anything... Papa isn't telling you everything! That night, when I was listening... Papa said, 'The Queen will not be notified.'!" Setsuna's excitement slowly turned into fear. Lexia stood before her daughter, a look of surprise mixed with anger in her features.

"And he also said something is going to happen with me. He said that I'm going to do something, and that you will not be told about it...." Setsuna's eyes filled with tears as cold fear gripped at her. Lexia gently hugged her daughter, holding her close and slowly swaying back and forth. 

"My baby....my sweet daughter. Don't worry. I'll find out what's going on. Nothing will happen. I promise." She stroked her daughter's long jade hair until her crying had ceased.

"Mama. I'm going to be strong and brave throughout this. No more tears, I promise."

Lexia smiled. "Good girl. Now," She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Setsuna walked to the door, letting in one of young page boys. 

"Setsuna-hime, my Imperial Princess, a visitor has come calling."

The puzzled expression on her face was replaced by a look of pure rapture. Setsuna turned to her mother. The Queen simply nodded and shooed her out the door. Setsuna bowed, then turned and ran down the hall, followed by the young page.

"Is it a young man with dark hair and dark eyes?" 

"Yes, my Lady." the page replied.

"And is he from Mars?" she pressed on.

"Vulcan City, my Lady."

Setsuna felt her head swim. Of all the times! Reaching her chambers, she ran in and headed straight for her closet. _Oh, where's my black dress? _She spotted a sliver of black material hanging next to her purple commencement gown. She reached for it. _Agh! No, my other black dress!! Where..where is June?_ Remembering the young boy, she ordered him, "Quick! Run downstairs and find June, my maid. She's the young girl with green hair. Tell my lord-father I'll not be joining him for croquet today. And send my visitor to the vestibule at the bottom of the staircase. _So I can make a grand entrance._ She smiled. The page boy nodded. 

"Quick! Run, very fast!" 

"Yes, my Princess!" As the young boy ran out, Setsuna turned back to her closet. The closet was more like a room, really, as was customary for all members of every royal family throughout the Empire. It had racks along every wall, hanging full to the brim with dresses, riding habits, gowns, robes, and costumes. Above the racks were shelves which were also full. Shoes, hats, masks, scarves, purses and handbags, all of which, at the moment, were being strewn across the floor in Setsuna's room. _Nonetheless, they'll be returned to their place when I get back._

The sound of hurried feet caused Setsuna to turn. A short, green-haired young girl wearing the brown and black uniform of a maid was scurrying towards her. Setsuna sighed in relief.

"Oh, June, where is my black gown? The one with no back, and the diamond- studded collar?" 

The maid stepped into the closet, careful not to step on any of the garments in the floor. She walked to the back wall and pulled out and black gown with a long, full skirt and no sleeves. It was hand-made on Venus by the Venusian Royal Dressmaker, a gift from Princess Cassandra. 

Setsuna snatched the dress from June's hands and ran into her room, beginning to undress. "Now June, you'll have to put my hair up, somehow. There's no back to the dress, and it will defeat the purpose if I let my hair hide it. Quick! Find my tiara, and those earrings I received from Takara-hime." She pulled the dress on, her excitement building. Every single bone in her body was gushing with nervousness. From behind her, her maid spoke.

"Princess, do not worry so. You're beginning to flush, and you're getting clumsy." she said as she brushed Setsuna's hair. She skillfully braided two long pieces, then pulled the remaining hair up into a taught bun. Wrapping the two braids around the bun, she gently set the tiara down around it.

"Perfect!" 

Setsuna arose from her bedside, where she had been putting on her heels and stockings. She went to her vanity, checking in the mirror to make sure she was indeed, perfect. Not a hair was out of place. Lips were plush, cheeks indeed slightly flushed, but just enough so to make her seem rosy-hued. She put on her diamond earrings given to her by her friend Takara, the Princess of Mars, as a good-luck charm. Taking one last glance, Setsuna smiled.

"Perfect."

Grabbing her black shawl she bolted out of her room, leaving a flustered young maid with a huge mess to clean up.

When she reached the top of the grand staircase, Setsuna found Bellamy standing below, admiring a portrait of her from her commencement only two seasons earlier. The rustle of her skirts caught his attention. He gazed at her as she stood above him, framed in light, the diamond tiara glittering, making her appear as an angel with a halo. He smiled.

"Setsuna!"

She returned his smile with her own. She gracefully glided down the steps, her long skirts leaving a trail of blackness behind her. As she approached the bottom step, Bellamy took her hand, leading her to the center of the vestibule. He brought said hand to his lips, placing a light, but well interpreted kiss on it's skin.

"Bellamy." she said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." she said ruefully.

He gave a little chuckle in return. "Forget you? How could I do such a thing?" He touched her face, brushing her lips with his fingertips. "I could never..." He leaned in, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body next to his. Setsuna closed her eyes in waiting.

And their lips met. There, underneath a sparkling chandelier in the midst of servants, guards, and passersby, they kissed. However, the world around them had become oblivious, and to them all that was, is, and shall ever be, was each other.

This was the first kiss of many to come. It became a regular occurrence at the palace of Pluto, to be strolling down a hallway, turn a corner, and find the crown Princess 

and her suitor engaged in the thrill of a deep, passionate kiss. Some were disturbed by this, but most were happy the Princess had finally given in to the perils of love. Especially her father, who was making plans to throw a wedding party sometime within the next few months.

Bellamy made a regular habit of visiting every season, and after a year, decided that he needed to be closer to his soulmate. So, after discussing it with the King, his belongings were gathered up and he took up permanent residence at the Onyx Imperial Palace.

He had already made up his mind to propose. He was waiting for the right moment, the right opportunity. On the opening day of the Fire Season Festival, the day they had first met exactly one year previous to that. It was an excellent idea! On the beginning day of the Festival , he rushed about madly, constantly checking his pocket for the ring wherever he went. His nerves didn't allow him breakfast, and by lunch his stomach demanded he make up for it. However, when the time came for him to search out his Princess, it was discovered she was missing.

King Zinon led his daughter by the hand through the Temple of Pluto. Setsuna followed her father suspiciously. The Temple was a holy place, and only a select few were allowed to enter, and then only during certain seasons. So it made no sense to her why now, on the first day of the Fire Season, she and her father had been allowed to enter, when never before they had visited the temple on this day. 

Her wonderings were halted when they stopped in front of the door to the Chamber of Time and Space. It was the most sacred of places on the entire planet, and only the Nine Mages were allowed to enter. It was this that caused Setsuna such a shock when the doors opened before them, and her father stepped inside. Setsuna stood unbelievingly outside, watching as her father bowed respectfully to a hooded figure in black robes. The figure nodded in return, then with a slim hand, beckoned Setsuna inside.

"Come along, Setsuna-hime." her father ordered. Setsuna stepped inside the room cautiously, every bone in her body shaken with mistrust. Her father never referred to her as Setsuna-hime unless he were discussing serious business. 

Something caught Setsuna's eye. In the center of the room stood a large door. There was nothing on the other side of the door, it was simply a door in the center of the room. Why it had been constructed, Setsuna was unsure. But she did know it was the most questionable thing she had ever seen. 

"Father, what is this?" she asked.

Zinon smiled suspiciously. "This is your destiny, my daughter." 

Setsuna whirled around, staring uncertainly at the father, then at the door.

"I don't understand. How is this door my destiny father? I am destined to be Queen." She shivered as a cold draft circled the room.

"Setsuna." her father started. He motioned for the mysterious figure to step forward. In it's hands, the figure carried a long, ornate staff in the shape of a large key. The figure stepped in front of Setsuna, who's unsettled nerves were masked by an unconcerned expression. 

"You should understand Setsuna, that you must become a Sailor Senshi."

Setsuna drew in a sharp breath. "What?"

King Zinon stood dignantly beside his daughter. "The first-born Princesses all throughout the Empire have become Sailor Senshi. Your friend Takara-hime is the latest. I've heard she is a great warrior. And now it seems Queen Crystal has called for Pluto to send her their crown Princess. So what will I do, as a father, and as a King?" He smirked. "I'll do what's best."

Setsuna stared at her father with horror. "Father! You would really send me off to become a... soldier?"

Zinon raised an eyebrow at his bewildered daughter. "Would you rather not become strong and rough?"

"Of course not! I was planning...." she blushed slightly. "I was planning on marrying Bellamy."

"I had expected as much. That is why I have given you a choice. You can accept this staff, inherit the great powers our great Queen has bestowed upon you and fight for our Empire..... or you can step through this Gateway before you," he motioned to the door, "and remain here on your home world."

Setsuna looked at the doors. They were made from an alien alloy she did not recognize, and were engraved with symbols she could not read. Suddenly, remembering legends and folk tales from her childhood, it occurred to Setsuna exactly what stood before her.

"Father, are these the Gates of Time?" 

"These are the Gates of Time and Space Passage. Yes, the Gates of Time, as we described to you in bedtime stories long ago. You will become it's Guardian, ever vigilant, everlasting."

"And I will remain here, on Pluto. And I can marry Bellamy and become the Queen. Yes, father?" 

King Zinon grimaced out of view of his daughter. "Yes, that's right." he replied.

Setsuna hesitantly walked toward the doors. So the fairy tales were true. The monsters had come through the great gate, and the Queen Phoebe destroyed them all and locked the gates away until a time when their Guardian was found. 

_::Setsuna:: _

Setsuna stepped back. Had the Gates.... called her name?

_::Setsuna..... open my doors....::_

Setsuna stared wide eyed at the Gates of Time. They had just spoken to her!

"Father, did you just hear that?"

Zinon shook his head. "Hear what?"

Was it true? Was she really the legendary Guardian of Gates of Time? 

_::Open my doors, Setsuna... and receive your power::_

Setsuna, unthinking, stepped forward and with a great effort, pushed open the mystical doors.

"Setsuna, no!" her father shouted after her. But it was a warning too late. The doors flew open, sending forth a howling gust of sourceless wind and a powerful darkness that threw Setsuna and Zinon in opposite directions across the room.

Setsuna looked up to see her father's slumped body in a distant corner. Surges of dark power were constantly being flung through the door, escaping into the already frightening chamber. Suddenly, from seemingly nowhere, the enigmatic hooded figure appeared before her. It still carried the strange staff. It suddenly spoke to her:

"You have made a wrong decision." The voice was female, and extremely harsh and angry. The figure held the staff out to Setsuna, at the same time pulling her hood back and revealing her true character. "Now you must pay for it."

Setsuna was overwhelmed to discover the veiled person was none other than the very person she had considered defying.

"My Queen!" Setsuna cried, flinging herself at her monarch's feet. "Please forgive me! I couldn't help but open it.... I swear to you, it called for me-"

Crystal glared. "I know that! And had you become the Senshi of Pluto as you should have, this great evil wouldn't have been unleashed." She held the staff at arm's length, pointing it straight into Setsuna's chest. Without a word, only a will, a silver light shot forth, knocking Setsuna unconscious. Floating above her body was a many-pointed crystal, glowing with power. Within seconds, a garnet orb appeared where the crystal had been. Crystal drew the orb to her, placing it on top of the staff. With a motion of her hand, the crystal pulled out of the orb. Crystal smiled sadly as she returned the crystal to Setsuna's body, breathing life back into her lungs.

_Pure heart, protect this child, who has broken ancient law and now must pay with her life._

Setsuna's eyes fluttered open to see Queen Crystal towering above her, shielding the two of them from the evil forces assembling in the room. Crystal reached down and yanked Setsuna to her feet.

"Princess Setsuna, as punishment for opening the Gates of Time without the power to control them, and releasing the evil forces locked behind it's passage, I hereby sentence you to a life of service as it's Guardian. Also, for planning to defy royal decree as commanded by myself, the supreme ruler of this Empire, I order you to take on your Senshi powers and the responsibilities of the Senshi of Pluto for now until your duties as Guardian of the Time Space Gates are completed." Crystal's eyes softened at the tears trickling down the young Princess's face. 

"Take this staff, and inherit your power. I am sorry your destiny has led you down this path." She handed the staff to Setsuna, who was instantly transformed into a Sailor Senshi fuku. Power surged through her veins. Her body was blazing with strength and energy, her mind in pure agony from the commands and instructions from the Gates themselves. Time was torn, evil was growing, and space was warped at every level.

"Go now." Crystal pointed to the open gates. "I will destroy this place, and all that is in it. When you step through the Gates, this portal will disappear until the time you have taken control and stopped the evil within it."

Setsuna, with a heavy heart and mind, made her way to the Gates of her destiny. Her fate had been set, and with one last tear, spoke her last word for decades.

"Bellamy....."

The girl stood at the door frame, silhouetted by an eerie light. The light engulfed her, along with the power of Pluto that would fuel her existence for generations, centuries, millennia.... she knew she could never truly return to the other side. And so she waited, long years in the formless void, eternally vigilant. But she stood on... watching... waiting... for a savior....

_I am the watcher of the space time door... the guardian of the underworld... _

I am Sailor Pluto...

And I will eliminate those who violate the law...

Author's note: The last three lines of this chapter comes from a different fanfic that I read long, long ago and totally cannot remember now. My sincere apologies to the author. If someone recognizes it, please email me and let me know and I'll be more than happy to credit the author! Happy Turkey Day, minna-san!


	5. Holiday Sneak Preview

Hey everyone! Hope you're having Happy Holidays. Well, I wanted to let you guys know that I won't be posting the next chapter until after New Years, but so you won't feel obliged to toss tomatoes in my direction, I thought I'd leave you with some snippets of what's to come in future chapters. Consider it your early Christmas present!

Without further ado,

Silver Millennium Sneak Preview

In another part of the Imperial Moon Palace, in the chambers reserved for the Terran royalty and official's visits, Prince Orion sat on his bed thinking. He carefully studied the magnificent portrait that hung above the marble hearth. It was from about ten or eleven years past, and he and Prince Apollo were decked out from head to toe in full Elite Guard uniform, armor and all. They held their swords proudly, their heads high with bravado only two of the closest friends could supply each other. Next to them, dressed in her finest gown, wearing her most expensive tiara, and glowing with supreme happiness, was sixteen year-old Selene. She held cradled in one arm the Royale Moon Scepter, and had her other hand placed atop her older brother's shoulder. It was a sight to behold. They were shining, the three of them, so young and radiant, and full of life. That time long ago now felt to him like a dream. 

"How many years has it been? How long have I waited for the day I could return here and see her again, with out feeling the pain he left behind?" He stared at the pair of shimmering violet eyes in the painting, so full of warmth and innocence.

"Selene....did I take that all away from you? Have you ever forgiven me?" 

The Princess was by no means a normal child. Already, one could see through her sparkling sky-blue eyes to an awesome power she would one day unleash. For now, she purred happily in her father's arms, content to be in the world of people she had longed for nine months. But soon, that great power would be realized, and the Royal Family of Moon would discover just what they were dealing with.

Selene had spent the morning amusing the visiting ladies of her royal court. Queen Sharai of Mars and her sister Queen Almira of Mercury had arrived early for the Ice Festival, hoping to visit with their old friend, Selene. The three had been close when they were Princesses, but the busy, frantic lives of being Queens had pulled them apart.

Now, the three women sat in the Inner Palace Tea Room, laughing at the circulating jokes about themselves, and passing the hottest gossip as though they were but teenagers again.

Selene was in the middle of telling them how she had personally wandered in on Lady Andromeda & her page boy, Agate, entertaining themselves with a game of Strip Pairs, when she suddenly paused, turning a ghastly shade of white. The porcelain tea cup fell from her grasp, shattering on the floor, the brown liquid coming to a puddle. Her two companions looked up in alarm. Almira reached over and grabbed Selene's shoulders. 

"My Queen?! What is wrong? Are you ill?"

Selene moved her mouth to answer, but before she could, her eyes slammed shut, and she fell back onto the couch. Almira, who had extensive medical training, knew that the Queen was going through some kind of shock. Turning she told her sister, "Go alert the guard! The Queen has fallen ill, and the healers are needed at once!" Nodding, Sharai ran to go find a member of the Palace Guard.

Queen Selene wept.

She ran through the ballroom, down the vestibule, and stopped briefly to unlock the door to the hallway to the royal family's quarters. Quickly, she was down a hall and through the gates to the inner gardens. At first, she wordlessly wandered about the garden, it's beauty utterly lost to her as her mind raced in circles. She came to rest by a tall, flowering Lunar Fringe tree. The young Queen, exhausted, slumped into a wooden swing hanging from one of the tree's mighty branches. Her composure shattered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

How could this happen?

It simply couldn't be true. Her dear husband, her heart's only love, her soul's companion. . . . gone forever. The pain during the soulshock she had earlier, it wasn't caused from stress. It was her heart breaking as she felt her soulmate being murdered.

She glanced at the crumpled piece of royal message stationary she held clutched tightly in her small hand. A small tear fell on her wrist and ran down onto the soiled paper's edge. She placed a hand on her slightly rounded stomach, the pain wrenching her heart only intensifying. 

"Little one," she whispered, "You will never know your father!" She doubled over in grief, lowering her head into her hands, and wept in great heaving sobs at her terrible loss.

"I'm alone now....all alone...now everyone I love...is gone!" she stated through her tears.

Luna looked down into the cradle at the small, fragile-looking little princess. Her heart rose in her chest. This was the child she was to care for, to help bring up, in the years to come. Without thinking, her hands reached out and drew the child into her arms. As small as this young princess was, she felt such warmth and love radiating from the babe that she was reduced to tears. 

Hectate started to scold her daughter for picking the Princess up without permission, when Selene touched her shoulder, giving her a consentive look. The two old friends smiled silently at the young girl before them who was holding the Princess with an air of love and defensiveness.

"Hectate, I think you made the right match."

He stood up to face her. He was about a foot taller than her, which slightly intimidated her. This guy could defintely hurt her.

"Now, you know I can't do that. Lady Pluto would be upset with me."

Flashes. Pictures, conversations, memories of some kind flashed through her head.

"Pluto? As in....the planet?"

"The Guardian of Time. Yeah, that's the one."

"Well, how many Lady Plutos can there be?" she asked sarcastically.

"Your friend is about to find that one out."

"You mean, Diana?"

"No, I mean Nariko." More pictures... a fight, or battle...someone shouting...dancing...a beautiful song, and a handsome pair of grey eyes...

He produced a small wand from seemingly nowhere. It shone with a golden brightness, an earthreal glow. He whispered some words, and it began to glitter with a strange, yet comforting, power.

Aurora saw the pieces of a puzzle fit together in her mind. 

"Corran, I want to go home."

He sighed, with what almost sounded like relief.

"Hanako, awaken!"

Diana clamped her eyes shut. A strange feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach. _I'm dying!_ she thought to herself. She felt a hand grab her own. She opened her eyes to find Vortex gazing back into hers.

"No, you're being born."

She blushed, not quite understanding.

"Nariko, awaken!"

"Michiko."

Celeste gasped. With that name, a million pictures filled her head at once. What was it?...Why had he called her that? ....She suddenly felt cold, and alone. Like she had stumbled upon some lost thought, or memory, or....she didn't know. Overwhleming confusion gripped at her.

The man held a long staff, finely crafted out of some alien metal, garnished at both ends with flowing ribbons and intricate jewels. The staff began to glow, an oddly tinted blue glow. A column of light spouted from one end, immersing Celeste from head to toe. A warm feeling came with the light. The man grasped her hand, another action bringing forth a tumult of pictures. Her head snapped up to stare him in the eyes.

"Tybalt?"

He smiled.

"Michiko, awaken!"

"It's time to go." Vortex announced.

"Go where?" Michiko asked, hiccuping. It seemed the vodka was still running it's course.

"To the Moon. You are meant to be the saviours of the Silver Empire."

Instantly, all the girls raised a hand to their foreheads. Pictures of grand palaces..exquisite gardens...parties, festivals, parades.......

Each of the young men rushed to his lady's side.

"Chinchara!" Nariko exclaimed. Eyes widened, the three men gazed astonished at her. Silver tongue.... how had she known? Realizing what she had spoken, Corran and Tybalt smiled slyly at Vortex.

Nariko shook her head slightly. "What? I mean, ..what?"

"Um, never mind." Vortex stuttered. "Look, we have to go now. The Queen awaits your arrival."

Hanako held up a hand. "Wait a second. You just expect us to get up and leave everything we've ever known our entire lives behind? Our family? Our friends?"

"You were destined for greater things. In order to fulfill your destinies and save our empire, you must come with us. The deja-vu feelings, these memories you've been experiencing, are the memories from your past lives in our Empire." Corran took Hanako's hand in his. "You have to trust us."

"You're absolutely crazed. And I don't trust you one bit."

Well, that's enough teasing for now. Look for regular updates after the New Year has begun. I wish you all a Happy Holiday season.


End file.
